Ponyville (O
Ponyville is a town in Equestria, the main setting of the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and home to the leading characters. Characteristics Ponyville is a village located in the center of Equestria, near Canterlot. It's inhabited by mostly earth ponies, as it was founded by them. Places of Interest Town square and town hall The town hall is at the center of Ponyville's town square. The town's citizens gather in the town hall to witness Princess Celestia raise the sun with her magic at the thousandth Summer Sun Celebration. Schoolhouse Ponyville has a schoolhouse for foals. Exterior shots of the schoolhouse show a bell on the roof, a flag in the front yard, and a sign on the lawn depicting an open book and the silhouettes of two rearing fillies. Classes for foals are taught by Cheerilee. Hospital Ponyville has a hospital that serves also as maternity. Train Station Ponyville has had a train station and depot since the founding of the town. The train station is shown to be not far from Twilight Sparkle's old home, Golden Oak Library. Ponyville Tower Ponyville's clock tower is visible from the front of Fluttershy's cottage. Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse The Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse is when the Crusaders have their meetings to discuss how to get their Cutie Marks. It was before Applejack's old tree house and she takes the three fillies to it in Sweet Apple Acres. She says it's "on a secluded, private part of the farm," but the Crusaders express their dismay at its decrepit state. Apple Bloom fixes the broken shutters, sands off the splinters, rebuilds the roof, and repaints the clubhouse. Marketplace The marketplace is where ponies can purchase vegetables from different stalls run by Earth ponies. Market stalls sell apples, pies, drinks, cooking utensils, books, and vegetables (corn, potatoes, carrots, and tomatoes being the most prominent). Applejack's family run their own stall cart, with at least one adult family member operating it to sell their apples. Sweet Apple Acres Applejack, her sister Apple Bloom, her brother Big McIntosh, her grandmother Granny Smith and then her sister-in-law Cherry Blossom and nephew Jonagold Apple live and work at Sweet Apple Acres. It holds the orchard of apple tress that exists in Ponyville. Sugarcube Corner Sugarcube Corner is a confectionery shop run by Mr. and Mrs. Cake and Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie is an employee and tenant of the Cake couple, and rents the loft area of the building as her home. The building's roof resembles that of a gingerbread house; indeed, the building's exterior and interior design are bakery-themed. The two upper stories look like stacked cupcakes and are topped with candle-shaped lights. The front room on the ground floor is the store area for customers. The bakery's kitchen is in the back of the shop. The building's chimneys look like purple rock-candy pillars, and a sign with a picture of a cupcake hangs from one corner of the building. Day Spa A day spa is apparently run by the spa ponies, one of whom, Lotus Blossom, speaks with an accent. The spa can be seen during long shots as being on the perimeter of the town square, next to the joke shop. Golden Oak Library The library itself is on the ground floor, and Twilight and Spike used to live on the second floor. The library's basement is full of test tubes and scientific equipment. The building itself is a large, hollowed-out tree, which is protected from lightning by a magical lightning rod. Carousel Boutique Rarity's boutique, in which she makes dresses for customers and friends, also doubles as her home. Rarity does most of her designing in the main workroom on the ground floor of the building. The room is stocked with materials and supplies such as mirrors, dress form mannequins, and movable screens.In the upper floor is Rarity´s bedroom. Ponyville Theater It's where ponies can see or perform plays. Melody staged her play there. Shadow Claw's Gym Rarity mentions that Shadow Claw opened a gym in Ponyville. Inhabitants History Granny Smith describes the founding of Ponyville to a class of foals. She recounts how when she was just a filly, her family were pilgrims and made a living by "collecting new seeds and sellin' the old." When they came to Canterlot, Princess Celestia granted the Apple Family land near the Everfree Forest, where Granny Smith and her family planted their first orchard. Granny Smith describes how they soon ran out of food because "an orchard don't grow overnight." One night, she ventured into the Everfree Forest by herself to look for food. She discovered "the most incredible" apple trees that bore rainbow-colored apples. When the filly returned home with a bag full of them, she and her father planted the first Zap apple seeds. Drawn in by the jam made from the unique fruit, other ponies started coming to the land, such as Stinkin' Rich, Diamond Tiara's grandfather, who started a small market that sold Zap Apple Jam. Granny Smith concludes the story of the founding of Ponyville by saying, "And before we knew it, we had ourselves a nice little town, bustling with all kinds of ponies." Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or its appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. References Category:Locations Category:Equestria Locations